Captain Rex is a great teacher
by captainrexbest35
Summary: that title will change. rated T to be on the safe side.


Me: Hello Everybody!

Harry: You guys remember me right?

Hermione: *rolls eyes*

Captain Rex: Whatever.

Me: I've got something totally awesome and new. It is a Star Wars: The Clone Wars Harry Potter Crossover!

C. Rex: How many times are you going to do a crossover staring me?

Me: I don't know.

T. Rex: But this one stars me.

Me: No it doesn't Te Te.

Ahsoka: *facepalms*

Me: No more arguing!

Sophia: Let's get this party rocking!

Josh: *holds up disclaimer sign*

Me: Oh right. I don't own Star wars: I regretfully say that... Disney owns it. And I don't own Harry Potter either. Let's roll it!

* * *

Harry Potter sat with his friends, Ron and Hermione, in a carriage on the Hogwarts Express. They chatted randomly about different things as the train docked at the platform.

"Hi Hagrid!" Harry yelled to his huge friend over the noises of students trying to get onto the platform with trunks, owls, and many pet cats and other animals. Hagrid gave a cheery wave. He began hustling first years towards the lake as it was tradition for the first years to cross the lake up to the castle by boat.

The rest of the students climbed into the carriages that were pulled by themselves and rode up to the castle. As they settled down in the Great Hall, Harry scanned the teacher's table for anyone new. They needed a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He spotted a new face on the other side of the potions teacher, Severus Snape, who was also his least favorite teacher.

This man seemed to be bald. He was young and in his twenties. His skin was extremely pale. That's all that Harry could tell form the distance he was.

"Who's that?" He asked Ron and Hermione. Both of them shrugged. Soon Hagrid arrived with the first years and Professor McGonagall walked in carrying that old looking hat that sat in Dumbledore's office, the Sorting Hat. It was placed upon its stool and the first years were sorted into their houses: Griffendor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin.

Before they ate, Professor Dumbledore stood to address everyone.

"Welcome back to another fine year at Hogwarts. First, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I hope you should make him feel welcome here at Hogwarts." He gestured to the man who gave a simple wave of his hand. "He prefers to be called simply, Rex." Harry thought the guy looked a bit boring.

The next morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were examining their schedules.

"We've got double Defense Against the Dark Arts today and potions Wednesday," Hermione said.

"Well let's go then, I want to meet this new guy." Harry said starting up the stairs. He noticed they were paired with the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. They got there earlier than the others so they leaned against the wall waiting for the others.

When the others got there, the classroom door was opened, but not by the teacher. It was a little girl no older than six with blond hair and a bright smile.

"Come in," She said bounding back towards the teacher's desk and hopping up on it.

"Ah, welcome class." The teacher said standing up and walking in front of his desk. "Take a seat."

They did so. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together at a desk at the front of the room. The little girl tugged on Rex's arm, said something and then retreated back into the office.

Hermione's hand rose slowly into the air. Re looked over at her with a friendly smile. "Yes?"

"Professor, who was that?" Hermione had a curious look on her face, but she asked the question everyone else was dying to know the answer to.

"Please, it's just Rex, I'm not that old." He said chuckling softly. "That was my daughter, Sophia. What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger, Sir." She said slowly.

"Of course, I should have known. I've heard a lot from your other teachers Miss Granger." He leaned against the desk as Hermione blushed and dropped her head. Sophia walked out of the office holding the hand of a little boy no older than three.

Another hand rose into the air. Everyone was surprised to see that it was Draco Malfoy's hand. "And your name?" Rex's smile seemed to wane a bit as if he knew something was coming but he didn't know what.

"Draco Malfoy," He started. He paused for a moment then spoke again. His voice had that cold sneer to it like it always did, " Are you a pure blood or a mud blood?" Crabb and Goyle both laughed, but that's what you'd expect from Malfoy and his buffoon followers.

If Rex could get any paler than he already was, he did. The cheery smile he had on his face disappeared and the entire classroom was quiet save for Crabb and Goyle who were still laughing. Draco smirked, but it soon faded as a strong force hit his nose shattering it. No one saw what happened, Rex didn't move and Sophia and Josh were both in the same place they had been. No one had moved from their seat.

Rex's cheerful face was gone. The only thing seen on his face was a glare so cold and so filled with hatred that it could have stopped Lord Voldemort in his tracks. When he spoke, his voice was just as cold as his glare and there was a raspy undertone to it as though he were a predator seeking prey. Harry shuddered suddenly reminded of Voldemort.

" Detention, tonight Malfoy." Rex stood and rose to his full height his arms crossing over his chest.

"I have Quidditch practice tonight." Malfoy said as though that answered everything.

"Quidditch is a privilege and bad behavior renders those things taken away." Rex growled softly as he walked over to pick up his now crying son.

"I-" Draco began, but Rex cut him off harshly.

"Go wait outside, Mr. Malfoy." Rex's voice grew quiet hardly above a whisper. Malfoy went outside muttering darkly under his breath. Rex could make out the words 'my father will hear about this.' Harry snickered quietly and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Now that there is no trouble, I need names. I like to know my students. I can be a fun teacher, but I will not tolerate insolence and disruptive behaviors." Josh began to slowly drift off in his arms. "Let's start over here." He tilted his head in Ron's direction as his hands were full.

"Ron Weasly, Sir." He said as Hermione had already told him her name. It was Harry's turn to say his name.

"Harry Potter." He said already expecting the teacher to pause and look up at his scar. That did not happen. Instead he move onto the next person. One-by-one, everyone in the class said their names.

"Now," he said after everyone in the class said their name, "I don't believe in homework on the first day, but if you are to act up like our class clown outside the door, you will receive something that I will expect on my desk the following morning." His voice was stern but not angry.

Rex had a smile on his lips now. To many it seemed kind, but underneath lay a deep dark secret. He had noticed that Harry was constantly glancing up at him. He pushed himself to ignore him while he sett them to work reading chapter three in their books while he went outside the classroom.

Malfoy was leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. Rex opened his mouth to speak as he closed the door but closed it as the sound of footsteps rounding the corner caught his attention. And around the corner came none other than Snape himself. In truth, Rex didn't like the guy. Snape paused in front of the two.

"Having a little heart to heart with one of your students?" He said sneering at Rex.

Josh stirred in Rex's arms. The little three year old tightened his grip around his neck. "I'll let you have your own heart to heart with him when he goes to your class Professor Snape, however, he will not disrupt mine." Rex said in a tight voice.

"Disrupting?" Snape said. "Hmm." The he turned and walked away.

"A weeks detention starting tonight. And your little friends Crabbe and Goyle can come too. And five points from Slytherin." Rex hissed. "Join the others and I do not want to hear another word out of you."

Malfoy glared and walked back in the classroom. Rex shuddered with Joshua in his arms as he watched. He pushed his desperate hunger to the back of his mind and sighed.

_A few more hours, then I'll hunt._ Rex thought to himself as he fixed a fake cheerful expression on his face and walked into the classroom.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione especially, enjoyed the lecture. They mostly answered questions about the chapter. The best part was that Malfoy didn't say a word. When the bell ring, Harry lagged behind pretending to be searching for something he had dropped. He told Ron and Hermione to go ahead of him.

Rex left Josh with Sophia and started towards the door pausing when he noticed Harry there.

"Lose something Harry?"He asked. For a moment, Harry considered lying then decided to tell the truth.

"No, I just wanted to ask something." Rex blinked and grinned forgetting that the fangs that he had worked so hard at concealing were showing. Harry's eyes widened.

"Y-Your teeth!" He took a couple of steps back as Rex's grin faded. He chuckled lightly at the look of shock on Harry's face.

"Can it wait, Harry?" Harry nodded but didn't move.

Rex hurried past him and once he was in the safety of the empty hallway, disappeared and reappeared outside at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He didn't realize that Harry could see the forest from where he was standing and had saw him enter.

"I'm telling you he went into the forest." Harry said a few minutes later to his two best friends. He'd told them what he had seen and now they were whispering to each other on their way down to Hagrid's cabin by the pumpkin patch. Once they reached the cabin, Harry knocked and Fang's booming barking was heard inside. As Hagrid opened the door, they were jumped and slobbered on by a huge dog. Hagrid smiled hugely and swept them all into a bone-crushing (literally) hug.

"He Hagrid you didn't happen to see Rex going into the forest did you?" Hermione asked him.

"Now wha'd ya wanna know that fo' Hermione?" He asked in that accent of his. Then he shook his head. He stayed at Hagrid's until it was almost dinner. They were just about to leave when a flash of white and brown caught Ron's attention.

"Is that an eagle?" He asked looking out the window. Hagrid walked over to the window and opened it allowing the eagle to hope inside. They thought it was carrying a letter, but it turned out to be quite different. Instead of holding out its leg, it opened its beak and spoke.

"I am Jeriyt a messenger from your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Captain Rex wishes to see you three in his office immediately." After that Jeriyt lifted his 6.5 ft wingspan and took flight back towards the school.

The three students stood staring after the eagle with a bewildered look on their faces. Hagrid gave them a gentle push.

"Better get a move on you three." They left his cabin and headed back towards the school.

When they stepped into Re's office he was sitting in a chair behind a table. He rocked Josh, who was asleep, in his arms. Sophia was sitting in a chair next to him building something out of little plastic blocks. He gestured for them to take a seat. They did, confused, in front of them.

"I have, no doubt, heard of your past adventures from the headmaster. All of you are very curious, and I assume Harry has told you what he discovered earlier." He spoke in a gentle voice. To their surprise he wasn't angry. More like... curious.

They were quiet so Rex continued in a quiet voice. "I feel I can trust you three to tell you this." Before he continued he let his senses wander making sure no one else was eavesdropping on their conversation. They seemed to freeze. "I am a vampire, but I am also part wolf and can shift between the two. That's why you saw me going into the forest Harry."

"To find food?" Hermione asked in a tiny voice.

Rex nodded then added, "Don't worry, human blood upsets my stomach."

"Then what do you eat?" Ron asked curiously.

"Deer, elk, cows...rabbits. Anything that a wolf would eat. I'll eat the meat though, not just the blood." He let out a sigh and Sophia climbed into his lap. She latched onto his neck as he stood up. "I shouldn't keep you from dinner. In face I'm heading down there myself."

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking? And I thought vampires and wolves were sworn enemies." Hermione's curiosity was beginning to get the better of her.

To their surprise he actually laughed. "I'm 23. I'm pretty sure you've never had a teacher as young as me." He paused in his walking to let Sophia slide to the floor. "And Hermione, most are but not all of them." Sophia protested grabbing onto his leg; Rex sighed.

Hermione looked down then picked up the little girl. She clung to her and stuck her tongue out at her father who simply rolled his eyes and smiled.

When they reached the Great Hall, Hermione turned to give Sophia back to Rex, however, he wasn't behind them anymore. She tugged her arm to get her attention and pointed to the teacher's table. They walked inside and sat down with Fred and George Weasley at the Griffendor table. Sophia stared at them as if trying to remember them then smiled.

Rex watched Sophia from the table. He drained his goblet of pumpkin juice as though he hadn't realized how thirsty he actually was. He was hungry, but not for vegetables and cooked meat. He wanted blood: Fresh, warm blood. His hunt had been cut short, and the deer he'd been chasing got away. However Rex kept the wrist of his right arm hidden under the table where Josh silently fed on his father's blood. Rex gave no sign that this actually bothered him, but he knew that tomorrow would be a horrible day for him unless he could get something to eat, tonight.

* * *

Me: That was a very long chapter and it's kinda chunky but I think it'll get better as it progresses.

Don: Agreed.

Mako: *barks*

Me: Say hello to my new puppy Mako everyone!

Everyone: Hello!

Me: Read, Review and as always May the Force be with You and your dogs for whenever we have national dog day.


End file.
